The Chaos Authority
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Four powerful chaotic beings that revel in destruction and domination have made an alternate reality where no one can escape from and won't rest until everyone around them is under their control. However could there be a flaw to this plan when one of their own isn't as destructive as they thought? A My Little Pony, Gravity Falls, Samurai Jack, and Powerpuff Girls crossover.
1. When Worlds Collide

When Worlds Collide

Dipper Pines was looking at a computer screen that showed a digital map of the world he was currently living in. He was in a secret lab underground run by his Great Uncle Stanford Pines, along with Professor Utonium. There was quite an array of scientists in the laboratory including young geniuses that were experimenting and gaining knowledge from the more experienced adults. Dipper knew a majority of them given some were close to his age even if they got off on the wrong foot when they first met.

Dexter for example was a total kid genius but he had a very big ego so Dipper doesn't socialize with him much. Same for the boy genius, Jimmy Neutron who focused more on his inventions then people but he also had his own set of friends he rather hang out with. Even Phineas had his brother, Ferb to help him with his experiments.

But there was a high school age girl that Dipper enjoyed having around. She was great at inventing but more than that she listened to other people's advice including his own and she was a researcher just like him. Her name was Twilight Sparkle though some liked giving her the nickname Sci-Twi, and she was okay with that as it did suit her.

Twilight was next to him working on another invention that could be used in the war. The Chaos War to be exact since the four greatest chaos beings had gotten together to make an alternate world that mashed other worlds together so they could stop any heroes that got in the way. At first when the war started, there were only four worlds that were put together. Gravity Falls, Townsville, Aku's Empire, and the last one was strange given it was just all forest but Twilight told him that was the Everfree Forest and it came from her world.

It was strange to say the least that only a forest ended up in the alternate reality the four chaos gods made. But Twilight told them that Discord-the strangest of the chaotic beings- wasn't as powerful as the other three. But to Dipper that didn't make sense because he knew that Bill Cipher wouldn't associate with anyone less powerful than him especially since the Chaotics as everyone liked to call them considered each other their equal in terms of power and strategy. There was something that Twilight wasn't telling them but he decided to wait until she was ready to tell him.

As such the girl and him became partners in the lab and they enjoyed working together.

"Dipper, can you hand me that screwdriver?" she inquired.

"Oh sure!" he reached for the toolbox next to him and grabbed what she needed.

She smiled, "Thank you." and kept working on her contraption.

He smiled back and went back to the computer as he typed in the latest worlds that the Chaotics over took and added them to the reality. It frustrated Dipper to no end that he couldn't stop this from happening in the first place given he and his family was able to stop Bill before but when he came back he wasn't alone and they were helpless this time to stop the beings. Bill of course told the Pines family that he would take his revenge on them soon enough but first they were going to conquer other worlds to make sure no other heroes get in their way and have be done with.

That was how Dexter, Jimmy, and Phineas and Ferb came along and they were from dimensions that didn't have the magical power to combat the Chaotics. No doubt they were starting small before they reached the more powerful dimensions. At least that's what his Grunkle Ford had theorized but Dipper agreed with it and so did the others in their secret laboratory. So Ford and Utonium had found every scientist of every age and recruited them so they can use science to defeat the dark forces before they conquer more worlds.

Twilight and Dipper however both thought it was a lost cause given the power that has been displayed by the chaos gods. Again Twilight seem to know something that Dipper didn't and it was odd she wouldn't share but he didn't want to press it and lose her friendship.

He told himself, _Just wait Dipper, she'll tell you when she's ready…_

Twilight meanwhile was thinking, _I feel so bad for keeping him in the dark like this, he's such a smart kid and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy his company. In fact, I love how we have the same ideals and we have similar theories about things but… for his safety he can't know… plus, if he knew the truth I could end up losing his friendship. And a princess of friendship can't lose her friends…_

Dipper finished typing and exclaimed, "There, I put in all the new worlds in."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but it won't be long until more worlds are added in and the Chaotics have control of everything and everyone."

"Well we'll just have to keep trying in the meantime to stop them."

"I guess." he got up and started to leave, "I need to show this to my Grunkle."

Twilight nodded and got up herself, "I need to get going anyway, my friends are waiting for me."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"But of course!" she beamed and headed for the door and waved goodbye.

Dipper returned the wave as she left and then went into a different direction. He went straight to a door that was closed and knocked. A deep voice replied, "Come in."

Dipper did and saw Ford working hard on his chalkboards with papers and strings on them. Professor Utonium was standing next to him as they went over what they knew about the Chaotics and tried to pinpoint a weakness of some kind.

The 13-year-old boy voiced, "Grunkle Ford?"

Ford looked in his direction, "Ah, Dipper, there you are my boy, have you added in the new worlds?"

"I did and there are approximately ten new worlds that have been conquered by the Chaotics."

Ford sucked his teeth and muttered, "I was afraid of that… We're running out of time. If they hit the more magical realms and conquer those then there would be no stopping them, they would forever be masters of the multiverse." he said that last part grimly.

"What can be done?" Dipper asked.

"We keep with our battle plans and then if something new comes up we take it."

Dipper nodded and asked, "Will we see you tonight for dinner?"

Ford slightly smiled, "We'll see, I might get busy looking at everyone's new inventions."

"Grunkle Stan is starting to complain that you're never around anymore."

"Well you can tell my brother that you try fixing worlds from being together."

Dipper chuckled, "I'll tell him."

The Professor mentioned, "I wish I can be of more help, Stanford but my degrees are only in quantum physics and micro-nuclear fusion, plus my girls will be waiting for me."

"That's all right, you should be with your family especially since your daughters are very powerful superheroes that could be the key in defeating our foes once and for all."

Utonium agreed, "Yes, I want to make sure their energy is conserved for when we truly need it. Buttercup has been so impatient to fight that I had to tell her sisters to keep her under control."

Dipper inquired, "Has that been working?"

"In a way. They're force to stay in the house in case HIM tries anything to undermine their power."

Ford looked at the four columns on the blackboard containing each name of the Chaotics. Aku. Bill Cipher. HIM. and Discord. In the columns were a long list of the gods' powers and much to Ford's dismay all of them had about the same powers. There were some weaknesses listed but even then as long as the four of them were together they were unstoppable.

The elder scientist sighed, "We can certainly use a miracle at this point."

Dipper sadly thought, _If only Bill hadn't burnt the journals then I could have found something that could help in this situation…_

As it was it was hopeless.

* * *

Twilight walked closer to the Everfree Forest and was greeted by five other humans that been waiting for her.

Applejack told her, "There you are, sugar cube, we've been wondering what took you so long."

"Sorry girls, I was caught up in the work they're doing at the lab, I just couldn't leave."

They rolled their eyes in amusement they know their friend loved anything science related.

"Well? Shall we go in?"

Rainbow exclaimed, "Heck yeah! I was getting sick of being like this for much longer!"

Twilight sighed, "I know. It's such a strange feeling whenever we change." she took the lead and they followed after her.

They all entered into the forest and when they were sure they were in deep enough they took off necklaces that resembled their Elements of Harmony and the next thing they knew they began to change forms, pony forms to be exact.

Rainbow Dash stretched her wings, "Ugh! Finally!" and flew up.

Twilight stretched her own wings and firmly told her friend, "Remember don't go so far up, you can't be seen from the air."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." she turned her head to the others, "Hey, Applejack wanna race back to the castle?"

The cowgirl exclaimed, "You're on!" and the two of them raced off.

Rarity stated, "I daresay, it is getting to be rather tedious to change back and forth every single day."

Pinkie motioned, "Yeah as fun as it is to be a human, I really want to stick to being a pony again."

Twilight commented, "Wow if even you is feeling that way then maybe we should just stick to one transformation, but the sad truth is we can't. Our identities must never be revealed to those around us in this world. For one the other Chaotics must never know we came from a magical world if only to stop us from helping those here. Not to mention we don't want others knowing where we come from and want to invade us to steal our secrets."

Rarity sighed, "Yes, I suppose you're right darling."

Pinkie smiled, "Well at least I'm having a blast with Mabel Pines, thanks by way for introducing me to her!"

"No problem, I knew you two would get along when she came to visit Dipper that one day, glad to see I was right."

"Yup! We've been like two peas in a pod ever since! We've been all over the cities and towns just to help people cheer up!"

"That is good news." said Fluttershy before she slightly frowned in thought.

Twilight inquired in concern, "Have you heard anything since his last report?"

"No, and I'm getting worried. What if they had caught him and are doing horrible things to him!" she whimpered and tears welled in her eyes.

Rarity tried to calm her down, "I'm sure that isn't the case. We would have received a message from those horrible beings telling us that we were fools to believe a spy in their mist would change anything."

Twilight nodded, "Rarity's right, Fluttershy, all four of them have the biggest egos in the world that it would not surprise me if the other three did gloat over Discord's capture."

The pegasus whispered, "You… you really think so?"

The three ponies nodded.

"I guess you're right, but that would mean he's awfully busy right now trying to make things good for us while avoiding suspicion."

"Let us hope that's the case. For as much as I believe that Discord is good now, there are still moments where I feel uncertain in what his plans are. I still can't believe I put faith into him like this, but at the time we had no other choice…"

Fluttershy looked up to the gray and overcast sky on occasion there would be pink clouds that were Discord's giving her hope that her friend was safe but it didn't lessen the pain of how much she missed him. _Please come soon…_ She thought before she and the girls went on.

* * *

 ** _AN: I realize this will raise a lot of questions, but all will be revealed in time, but that's only if there's enough people interested. So please let me know what you think._**


	2. Chaotic Alliance

Four glasses clanged together in celebration as Aku exclaimed, "Well done my comrades! Another world taken within a matter of seconds! Those fools didn't stand a chance!"

Bill cheekily replied, " _Thanks, Aku baby! After all without my abilities to enter into the mindscape those meatsacks didn't stand a chance!"_

Discord rolled his eyes, "As usual you're humble as always, Cipher."

HIM floated around the draconequus, "Really Dissy, what has made you so grumpy after all these years? You used to be so much fun."

"I'm grumpy because you all get to have your worlds, while I was only able to bring part of my world here." a blatant lie to be sure since he purposely made a replica of the Everfree Forest but luckily his 'pals' didn't know that.

Thankfully throughout the years they've known each other never they had once set foot into each other's realms given they wanted to rule their own worlds for themselves and would have considered each other a threat had they did step in. Discord had known these chaotic beings due to his traveling days to other dimensions, they all came across the other at a crossroad of sorts and were impressed by each other and ended up becoming acquaintances. And thus, they had fun causing trouble wherever they went. So fortunately for Discord this made them none the wiser and had the high ground of manipulating these powerful beings. All they knew was that he came from a magical land and that he was defeated twice by the heroes that lived there.

Aku stated, "And I told you that it would have to wait since we cannot yet attack the realms that are full of magic that have a chance to bring us down."

Discord exasperatedly said, "So you said, so you said…" the spirit couldn't help but feel proud of himself for acting so well that he should get an academy award. That made him wish a certain pegasus was here to see him but it was just as well she wasn't because he didn't want Fluttershy anywhere near these dangerous demons let alone them discovering that she held a great influence over him now.

He changed his champagne glass into a regular glass full of chocolate milk and drank the glass before throwing away the milk and it exploded.

Bill inquired, " _Cliché much, Jigsaw?"_

Discord shrugged, "What? It's a classic."

HIM giggled.

Bill asked, " _So Flame Eyes what's the next world we're going to conquer?"_

The large embodiment of evil sighed as he sat on a throne, "Patience my friend, we must first rest and let the pathetic fools get used to their new surroundings as they will be here for quite some time."

Discord suggested, "Want me to give them the usual orientation of how things are run here and tell them who their new masters are?"

"If you wish." Aku waved his hand dismissively.

HIM questioned, "Dissy, aren't you getting bored of doing the guided tour for these newcomers?"

Discord merely replied, "Not at all! I get to see what kind of mortals we brought this time and the looks on their faces are always priceless to see when they see me! I am quite the specimen to look at."

" _No kidding! You're like totally a patchwork freak of nature! Why do you think I always call you, Jigsaw?"_

"Thanks for the compliment, Bill, you always say the nicest things and no wonder given how refined you can be."

" _Naturally! Why else would the meatsacks make deals with me!"_

"Still… I've been thinking how you seem to keep your end of the deal but when I looked into your past dealings with that Pines family you keep complaining about. You honored your deals to Sixer and Shooting Star even that Gideon Gleeful got what he wanted during your Weirdmageddon, but when you made a deal with Pine Tree you totally took advantage of the situation by making him your puppet and didn't give him what you promised. Why was that? I'm very curious to know."

" _The boy was on the verge to discovering my weakness I had to make sure he couldn't have that_."

"Interesting…" Discord stroked his beard in intrigue, "So you were willing to cheat the boy out of his desires…" making him think, _Reminds me of when I had to cheat by spelling Fluttershy during our meeting in the labyrinth…_

Bill continued, " _Look I'll admit out of all his meddling family, I like him the most. He doesn't get tricked that easily like his stupid uncle did and his smarts make him impressive given how he was able to solve mysteries at a fast rate. He's not over annoying like his sister. And on top of that he figured out the secret of the mindscape that I consider him a bigger threat then old Fordsy ever was."_ He looked at his associates to see that they were giving him strange looks. _"What?"_

Discord cleared his throat, "So if you thought the boy was such a large threat to you, why didn't you just directly kill him?"

" _Because I thought once I burned his journals that would the end of it, but of course it wasn't since he managed to resist that temptation bubble I trapped his sister in, which makes him even more impressive_ ," he started glowing red and flamed up, " _AND THAT INFURIATES ME TO NO END!"_

Suddenly cold water was dumped onto him making him return to his usual form, he looked up to see the floating bucket above him as HIM spoke, "Now Billy stop being such a drama queen, so the little brat got the best of you again and again." his voice deepen and got into the triangle's face, " **So what! I had** ** _three_** **superpowered brats besting me all the time!** Your brat was just a mortal and that's just sad."

" _What?! Are you implying that my Pine Tree is nothing compared to those Power cream puffs you faced?!"_

HIM stuck his nose up to the air, "That would be correct."

Bill's one eye narrowed and his hand flamed up, " _Why you…"_

The two looked like they were about to fight when Aku stood up to loom over them and shouted, "ENOUGGGHHHH! I shall not have you fighting among yourselves like spoiled children when we are this close to victory!"

They accusingly pointed at each other, "He started it/ _He started it!"_

"I do not care who started it! Now behave or I'll be force to put the both of you in limbo!"

Discord looked like he was going to gloat but when HIM and Bill glared dangerously at him he kept his mouth shut.

Aku stated, "Our enemies shall meet their demise when we have what we want and that is complete universal control! Until then, we conquer more worlds but we need every single one of us to do it! So no more squabbles, got that?!"

Bill and HIM begrudgingly agreed.

"Good… Now I shall retire for the evening while the rest of you do whatever you want," he slit his eyes, "Except for fighting."

HIM said, "But of course Aku."

Bill exclaimed, " _You got it!"_

Discord smirked, "I'll be keeping a watchful eye on them so you have nothing to worry about."

Aku scowled, "I better not." and on that note he left the room.

Bill asked Discord, " _Since when did you like playing babysitter?"_

The draconequus kept smirking, "I don't. I only said that so he doesn't think there would be any more fights between you two. I could care less if you two get into a squabble, if anything its rather entertaining watching the two of you pit against each other."

"Oh, Dissy you just love having fun at the expense of others."

The creature chuckled, "Why else would I team up with all of you?"

" _That's our Jigsaw all right, all he cares about is the fun."_

"If you excuse me, I need to prepare my orientation speech for tomorrow since after all one can only say the same thing over and over again. Gotta liven it up somehow."

"You do that Dissy. In the meantime, I'm going over to Townsville to make sure those second-rate villains are still imprisoned. Tah-tah!" he swirled around making his usual trademark smoke and disappeared.

 _"_ _As for me, I'm going to prepare to visit old Sixer's dreams tonight just to make sure he doesn't have any new ideas that can bring us down."_ and in his own fashion, he teleported away.

Discord uttered under his breath, "Finally!" with a snap of his fingers he popped out and reappeared in the duplicate Everfree Forest that was close to a new version of the Castle of Two Sisters. He summoned a paper airplane and threw it to the building.

The plane went straight inside an open window where Fluttershy was reading a book to some mice when it landed on top of the page and she unfurled it to see the words: _Come Outside._

Knowing who it was, her heart thumped happily and told her mice friends, "Please excuse me but I'm needed somewhere else, but please come back tomorrow so we can finish the story."

The mice obeyed her and went. Fluttershy went to her window and flew out there she saw a draconequus waving her over. She out stretched her hooves as he did the same with his arms and the two embraced tightly making Discord land back in a clearing.

"Oh Discord! I was getting so worried!" she told him.

"Fret not, my dear, there's no force that can keep me apart from you long. Not even those dastardly beings I once called friends."

"Still you had been gone longer than you usually were before."

"My apologies, for every world we try to conquer, it gets harder and harder given there are heroes that put up a good fight. Luckily we're still a ways from entering the more magical worlds and that includes Equestria. I have been trying to slow the process as much as I can but I can't show that if it means certain doom for me."

"I understand that, Discord…" the pegasus looked at him sympathetically.

"But do the others understand that? As I recall they urged to use all my power against them thinking I could beat them so easily and as flattering as that was I knew that wasn't going to work."

* * *

*One Month Ago*

Discord was sleeping soundly in his home of Chaosville when his magical twitch suddenly went off startling him awake and making him fell off his upside down bed. He was still twitching to the point where it looked like he was having a seizure but when it suddenly stopped he slowly rose up in alarm, uttering, "Oh no…"

Knowing full well it was nighttime in Equestria but he didn't care this was an emergency he had to let the Elements know. Though he won't lie it was funny seeing how the five mares reacted to each of the wake up calls he gave them. Whether it was giant alarm clocks or with Pinkie's case, a miniature bell tower or using a bucket of water on them. With the exception of Fluttershy who he simply nudged awake and gently telling her.

"Fluttershy… Fluttershy…"

"Hmm?" she said in her sleep before waking up and saw her friend, "Discord? Why are you…?"

"There's no time to explain, I have to get you to the castle with the others. Hold on to me."

She did as she said and he teleported them to the map room where the girls plus Spike and Starlight were waiting. The girls glared at him with Twilight saying, "This had better be important, Discord."

Rarity added, "Quite so, I need my beauty sleep in order to prepare for my upcoming trips to Canterlot and Manehatten."

Applejack pointed, "And do you know how important it is for me to get enough rest to wake up early on the farm?"

Rainbow Dash gestured, "I gotta meet with the Wonderbolts tomorrow to go over our new routine!"

Discord floated around them, "Yes, yes, I know you all have insignificant things to do with your lives but you won't be able to have that if three powerful overlords get their way!"

"HUH?!" they voiced in confusion.

Spike inquired, "What are you talking about, Discord?"

"My chaos senses have been going off like crazy all night. Three old business associates of mine have decided to team up and no doubt they will come to me next to gain my help in taking over worlds."

Twilight narrowed her eyes, "But you will refuse them, won't you?"

Discord stood silent for a moment until he said, "Honestly, I think it would be unwise to do so."

Everyone gapped at him in shock.

Fluttershy softly asked in concern, "Discord…?"

"I know these beings all too well my friends. And if I'm right about them teaming up then they will most likely will not stop until they have what they want and that is to conquer everything and everyone in the universe. So even if I refuse to help they'll just take over no matter what."

Dash expressed, "Well if you're just as powerful as them, why can't you just defeat them yourself?!"

The others minus Fluttershy voiced in agreement.

Discord rubbed his temple in frustration, "It's not that easy, Rainbow Dash. We're talking about three majorly chaotic deities that are bent on world domination. Remember how I managed to reign over Equestria twice?"

The group exchanged uncomfortable looks with Twilight speaking on their behalf, "Something we rather forget, but what's your point?"

"Well compared to how my powers took over this world, that was just child's play."

Their mouths dropped in shock with Starlight uttering in disbelief, "Are… are you serious?"

He dismally replied, "Very… Because truth be told, I'm actually _tame_ compared to them."

Their mouths stayed wide open not believing the words Discord said about him being a tame chaos spirit. Looking back, he truly was a cunning villain when trying to sever their friendship so they couldn't use the Elements of Harmony against him. If what he said was true about these other chaos gods then they were in grave danger of their world being taken over. They needed a plan and fast.

Suddenly a strange square shaped device popped next to Discord and it was ringing. The group looked at the device curiously. Twilight told the others, "I recognize that thing from Canterlot High, they're used to receive communications."

Starlight's eyes widen in realization, "Oh yeah that's right!"

Discord shushed her and answered the phone, "Hello? Ah! Bill, my old chaos chum! How've you been you one-eyed triangle of mischief?"

Rainbow whispered to Applejack, "Triangle?"

AJ shrugged in uncertainty.

"Really? You don't say! You actually turned into stone after trying to conquer your world!" The draconequus had to stifle his laughter while listening then his face turned serious, "I see… HIM heard your distress call and was able to revive you with Aku's help, gotcha. You know, I'm a bit hurt you didn't call me sooner, I could have helped too you know." he shook his head toward the group telling them that no he wouldn't. Then he heard another voice and exclaimed, "HIM! Say what's the big idea for not asking me to help you revive Bill? What?! Waste time?! I would never waste time! You wound me, HIM!"

He paused hearing the response, "Goofball?! Okay sure, maybe I am but I can be just as powerful as all of you! So let me join in on your little alliance and I can prove it!" paused to hear the answer, "Excellent, good to know I was going to be on your list anyway, I shall join you all at HIM's place where I'll have conquered my world, sound good? Great see you then. Bye-bye." hangs up and faces the group.

"Joke's on them, they thought they could sucker me in when really it's them who are the suckers."

Twilight looked on in suspicion, "If you ask me, you sounded a little too convincing there."

The draconequus said in defense, "Well I had to! Or else they would have caught on to me reforming!"

Starlight stated, "He does have a point, Twilight. If he's going to act as our double agent then he needs to act the part no matter what."

"Exactly. Thank you Starlight."

Twilight sighed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm about to do this…" and addressed the chaotic spirit, "Discord, we're counting on you to save our world from complete world domination. Can you do this?"

He smiled, "Do pigs fly?" with a snap of his fingers a drove or flock of winged pigs appeared and flew around them before they disappeared.

Twilight shook her head, "Alright, you made your point."

Applejack questioned, "What exactly did you mean by conquering your world?"

Discord explained, "The plan is to combine our worlds together so we as the chaos masters rule over everyone that's a threat to us. Bill, HIM, and Aku have already combined their worlds and that's why I was twitching so badly. Magical imbalances like that are so huge that you know it's a bad thing. So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to make a copy of the Everfree Forest to be put in place with the rest of the worlds and I'm going to tell them I made a miscalculation of trying to bring a magical world together that the only thing I could bring over was the Everfree Forest given how strange it is to the rest of this land. That should slow them down from over taking this world and any other magical world."

Starlight commented, "That's really impressive!"

"Of course, I thought of it, didn't I?"

They rolled their eyes.

He continued, "But I will need your help to make this work. The Elements of Harmony can overcome chaos and darkness, your presence alone will be able to weaken that combined world giving me the chance to break it apart."

Pinkie gestured, "Except won't that be kind of a problem if we all have responsibilities and things to do?"

The mares voiced out concerns and agreed with Pinkie.

Discord held a finger up, "Not if I cast a time spell on all of you. From the moment you enter the other world it will seem time has never moved, that when you come back it'll be like you never left. Sound good?"

The group exchanged looks and slowly nodded.

Twilight spoke, "If that's how it must be then so be it."

"Wonderful!" he clapped his hands together and floated up, "I'll send for you when everything is in place!" he was about to take his leave when Fluttershy stopped him as she uttered.

"Discord… please be careful."

A small smile grew upon his lips as he leaned closer for her only to hear, "I will… I promise…" and teleported away.

* * *

"And I haven't broken my promise yet, have I?" he inquired to the buttercream mare.

Fluttershy sighed, "So you haven't but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I'm more worried about you, Fluttershy. I forced you into this dangerous place and if you get hurt, I can't be there to help you…"

"And that's okay; because I want you help everyone else more. They're the ones suffering the most since their worlds have been taken over while our world is still intact."

"Still… I hate being apart from you. I miss our get-togethers and our Tuesday tea. I miss getting letters from you and you laughing at my jokes. I miss everything about you, Fluttershy." giving her sad eyes.

The pegasus was stunned by his confession before smiling and embraced him, "I miss everything about you too, Discord."

He hugged her back before he said, "Oh, I just remembered, there's another orientation I need to do after getting these latest worlds."

Fluttershy said, "Leave that to me, I'll tell Rarity and Pinkie and we'll make sure these new people are settled in until this finally gets fixed."

"Thank you, my dear. I knew giving you girls those orientation tours would help lift people's spirits and further spread harmony in this bleak world. I swear it's like none of them knows how to properly decorate. Bill just likes triangles and weird colors, HIM likes things disorderly but it's not disorderly enough for my tastes, and all Aku cares about is things in black and red and sometimes orange. You would think that three chaos gods would be a little more creative than that."

She assured him, "Well it just goes to show that you're more special and unique to them."

He grinned at her words, "You know what Fluttershy? I think you're right."


	3. Of Hopes and Nightmares

Professor Utonium pressed the code to take down the force field surrounding his house and walked up to the door before putting the field back up again. He entered the house where he was greeted by three floating girls he was proud to call his daughters. It was all the more reason why they had to stay low until him and Ford worked out a master plan to stop the Chaotics once and for all.

"Any luck Professor?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup slapped her tiny hands together, "Yeah! I wanna get out and pulverize those evil dudes for overtaking our world!"

Utonium sighed, "I know you do Buttercup, but not yet. Mr. Pines and I have been working hard on pinpointing a fault within these chaotic lords until then you and your sisters have to stay here."

Buttercup moaned, "Aw, man!" and crossed her arms to pout while floating down.

Bubbles said, "But Professor we're getting tired of staying home all the time."

Blossom nodded, "Yeah, and besides we're letting down those who need us." she hung her head and floated down with Bubbles.

Utonium got on one knee to face the girls, telling them, "I know this is hard for you, girls. It was always your responsibility to protect the city but when something like this happened you couldn't stop it."

Blossom stated sadly, "We failed… "

"Everyone fails, I had quite a few failures in my life but if there's one thing I did right, it was you girls." he gathered them into a family embrace which they happily accepted. "Which is why I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure you girls can succeed and free our world from all this!"

Bubbles gleefully said, "Please do, Daddy!"

Buttercup added, "You can do it!"

Blossom motioned, "We believe in you!"

"Thank you, girls, I needed that. As long as I have your support I believe I can accomplish what needs to be done."

They embraced again with hope rising in their hearts.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stan gathered around the table eating dinner, with the twins noticing their Grunkle briefly glancing at the empty spot next to him time and time again and huffed.

Dipper said, "He told me he would get busy."

Stan grunted, "It's the same excuse every time! That poindexter, doesn't he realize that he's fighting something that can't be won?!"

Mabel and Soos gasped with the 13-year-old admonishing, "Grunkle Stan, you can't mean that?!"

"Look, kid, I know a lost cause when I see one. It was one thing when we stopped that triangle and his weirdness from taking over our world last year but this time we got four power hungry monsters that have control of everything! Let's face it, there's no way we can fix this, we lost…" he hung his head.

Dipper stood up and slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone, "No! We haven't lost yet! Grunkle Ford has been rallying other heroes from their worlds and they want to battle the Chaotics so we can all return to our proper dimensions!"

Stan stood up to loom over the boy, "Kid, you've seen what they can do! They are dangerous and crazy! I think you need to stay here at the Shack from now on and not be involved in my brother's resistance anymore."

Dipper stepped back in alarm, "You can't mean that!"

"I'm sorry, Dipper but it's for the best." he addressed Mabel, "And that goes for you too, young lady. No more running around with those new weirdo friends of yours, especially that crazy pink girl with the poofy hair, something's not right about her."

Mabel said in distress, "Grunkle Stan, no! Not Pinkie! She's the most super-duper-awesomest-amazing-friend I ever had! We're like the same person but from different worlds! And she's pink like Waddles! WE WERE MEANT TO BE BFFS!" she grabbed for his legs and groveled, "DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HER!"

Soos pointed, "Kind of makes you wonder if she's your real twin instead of Dipper."

Dipper snapped, "Soos!"

"Just kidding, dude."

Mabel kept giving Stan the sad eyes until finally he sighed, "Fine, you can still see the crazy random if not creepy girl."

She jumped up in excitement and cheered while her Grunkle groaned and told Dipper.

"You know you better be right about my brother being able to fix this, because I can't wait for the day when we and everyone else goes back to their own dimension."

"Great Uncle Ford hasn't let us down yet, we still have the unicorn magic surrounding the Shack and that help protected us when Bill came back. The only reason he couldn't stop this from happening in the first place was because he was unprepared for Aku and HIM's appearance and the power they had displayed was nothing he ever encountered before."

Soos mentioned, "Hey, dudes, I just realized something, doesn't it seem weird that other chaotic guy, Discord takes a back seat from time to time?"

Mabel tapped her chin in thought, "Yeah, now that you mentioned it, it does seem he doesn't like to be involved…"

Dipper stated, "Twilight told me it's because he's not as powerful as the others, but I don't know about that. Yeah he wasn't part of the takeover of our world but why would Bill even want to be friends with him if he wasn't strong with his magic? I mean he would be better suited as a henchmen rather than Bill's equal."

Mabel voiced, "That _is_ strange."

Her brother continued as he made for doorway, "Well anyway, he has to be stopped just like the others regardless of his power level." on that note, he left the room.

* * *

Discord and Fluttershy laid in the grass as he waved his paw to make the fireflies make different shapes and figures. They would have gazed at the stars if not for the fact Aku covered the sky with dark clouds hiding the stars from view.

"Oh! Guess who that is!" the draconequus pointed.

She giggled, "That's Angel!" before she sighed sadly.

He inquired, "You miss him, uh?"

"I know time will have remain the same in Equestria when we get back but still… we've already been here a month… I miss all my animal friends…"

"I'm sorry… it shouldn't have taken this long… but I haven't seen these chaotic fiends in a _long_ time, I had forgotten how destructive and dangerous they really were… I was force to tread cautiously around them and I had to stay in their good graces or bad graces as the case may be."

"It's okay, I want you to stay safe, I can wait as long as I have to if only to make sure you come back to me…" she looked him with her pretty teal eyes.

Discord slightly gapped at the sight, Fluttershy was always this perfect and beautiful pony, but the problem was she never saw herself as that and that's one of the things he found her fascinating other than her resisting him in the labyrinth with her sweet and trusting nature. It still baffled him that this kind and caring mare had ever want to be friends with him in the first place especially since he betrayed her when Tirek came around, her forgiveness in the end was astounding and he promise himself he would never take her for granted ever again.

He said, "Fluttershy I have to know, but what would you do if I don't come back?"

She sat and proclaimed, "I would be devastated of course! I almost lost you when you acted normal and starting disappearing from existence! I don't want to lose one of my dearest friends to those monsters! As strange as this sounds but I can't imagine my life without you, Discord." she got closer to him and held his paw, "So please… be careful and do what you must to survive… whatever that might be, I won't hold it against you…"

He took her in his arms and held her in an embrace, "Oh Fluttershy… Yes… I promise… But you should know that you will always come first… Because I can't live without you either…"

The two hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Ford was finishing inspecting the latest inventions when he felt his energy lowering and went back to his office to make a pot of coffee. As he waited for the coffee maker to get done, he sat at his desk and glanced at his family's picture. He couldn't blame his brother for wanting him to be home more often cause truth be told, he rather be home right now. Things were so much simpler before the Chaotics' sudden takeover, Stanley and him were traveling the world looking for strange anomalies and treasure for almost a year until summer came around and Stan wanted to return to Gravity Falls so he could see the kids again. Ford didn't argue given he wanted to see the kids too and it was a good thing too since things could have been so much worst if they weren't there to help protect the town as much as they could.

The fact that Bill was waiting with his revenge sent Ford on edge. During Weirdmageddon, Cipher came that close to killing his great niece with just a snap of his fingers! Who knows what kind of plan he had for his entire family since Stanley and him tricked Bill by pretending to be the other and nearly erased the demon from Stan's mind. Whatever it was, it cannot be good.

Ford's eyes began to droop and slowly he fell asleep with his head landing on the side of his desk.

Stanford soon found himself in a familiar dreamscape. In fact it was the very dreamscape in which he first met Bill Cipher! Ford was immediately on his guard as he searched his surroundings and to his dismay he heard a familiar and demented cackle. He shouted, "Bill! Show yourself!"

Bill regenerated right before him and exclaimed, _"Well, well, here we are again just like old times, uh, Sixer?"_

Ford demanded, "Stop playing around with me, Cipher! If you're going to destroy me, just get it over with! I'm tired of all this waiting!"

The one-eyed triangle floated around him, " _Aw, now where's the fun in that? If there's one thing my old pal, Discord has taught me is that you should toy with your victims first before going in for the kill. And you know what, he was right! Watching you and your family suffer throughout this entire ordeal has been the most enjoyable thing I've seen! You with trying to make a resistance that can defeat me and my comrades has been a laugh! There's no way your group's devices can overcome our power combined!"_

"We can try! I will try until my final breath! I will not let my family end up hurt by your evil hands!"

" _Funny you should say that… Since you care for your family so much, how would you like a way to keep them protected even after you die naturally from a heart attack at ninety-two? You can't stay alive forever, Fordsy and I'll just keep coming back to do them harm."_ he taunted while adding, " _You know I will…"_

Ford scowled, "I should just outright refuse your suggestion, but as I don't have much of choice right now, how do you propose you'll protect my family?"

" _In order to protect your family you'll have to give me one of them to me…"_ if the triangle had a mouth he would be grinning evilly.

"WHAT?! NEVER!" the six-fingered man shook his fist up in the air.

" _Hey, hey!"_ Bill held his hands up in defense, _"I'm giving you a golden opportunity, Stanford! Think about it, only one member of your family needs to sacrifice themself for the rest while the others can live peacefully without me breathing down their necks."_

"If it's a sacrifice you want, then take me!"

" _Oh no-no-no, you're not getting off that easy! Face it, IQ, you've out lived your usefulness to me, that's why I have my eye out for a certain_ _ **pine tree**_ _that is young and full of life…"_ letting his old pawn fill in the blanks.

Ford muttered, "Pine tree…" thinking it over before his eyes widen in realization and shouted, "NO!"

Bill smugly replied, " _Oh yes."_

"You stay away from my nephew! I will not make him some sacrificial lamb to you!"

" _It's either that or let the rest of your family be tormented for the rest of their miserable lives."_

"Get out!"

Bill just shrugged, " _All right I'll go, but remember this won't be the last you see of me, and since you're so against sacrifices just have Pine Tree come to me willingly should he decide to give himself up for his family."_ with another demented laugh, Bill began to disappear.

Ford woke up with a start and panted heavily. Thoughts raced in his head, _I can't let him get to Dipper!_ He looked at his work on the boards, _I have to hurry, or else all will be lost…_


	4. Forest Meeting

_**AN: A special thank you to my new co-author Hope Caster for helping write this chapter.**_

* * *

Twilight and her friends had gathered for breakfast around the castle's dining table. Twilight sat close to Fluttershy and questioned her about Discord's visit yesterday. Fluttershy had explained many things, but one question lingered on Twilight's mind, perhaps the most important one of all in her mind.

"Are you sure there's no faster way to reverse everything?"

"He told me that he's doing all he can, but he has to be careful about it." Fluttershy looked away as her thoughts turned to Discord. "Honestly, I need him to do just that."

Twilight sighed deeply as a sudden weight fell upon her shoulders. "Well he better hurry because the resistance is growing stronger with every recruit that Ford and the Professor find. If they go into battle with the Chaotics, I cannot guarantee Discord won't be harm because of that."

Fluttershy felt her heart sink as images of Discord being felled in battle flashed through her mind. Her legs felt weak and her stomach twisted. "But he's helping us!" She finally cried.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but we are in the middle of a war! Think about everyone involved, can you blame them for wanting to go back to their own dimensions?"

Rarity was the next to speak, understanding where Fluttershy was coming from. "Twilight, darling, are you sure that the resistance even has a chance against all those ruffians? They are lords of chaos. I know Discord won't put up that much of a fight, but the other three certainly will."

Twilight sat for a moment in silence, carefully crafting her explanation. There was no room for misunderstandings, as such things would lead to disasters. "Whenever I'm in the lab, I see advanced technology far beyond what we have here. I can't even start to describe how amazing it is!" A smile formed on her face as she recalled working along with Ford and the Professor, but it soon faltered as she recalled why they were working together. "In my heart, I believe that they do have a shot at winning. And if we join the fray, those chances only increase."

Fluttershy looked down as despair began to overtake her. She seemed to curl in on herself as she desperately struggled not to cry.

"Oh, come now Fluttershy," Rarity said, trying to coax her into a pleasant mood, "I'm sure Discord will be fine. I have an idea, why don't you and I take a small walk to clear our heads?" Fluttershy nodded and followed her out the doors, leaving Twilight and the rest of her friends alone. As they left, Twilight let out a sigh.

"So, was the point of this to worry Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked, finally breaking the silence. "Cause mission accomplished."

"And what would you have me say?" Twilight snapped back. Rainbow opened her mouth to answer, but sunk in her seat when nothing came to mind. She grumbled to herself and crossed her arms.

"Oh, oh, how about 'we need to introduce some new people to the group! Come with us!' you could have mentioned that I made violence cupcakes and Mabel Juice!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping up in her seat.

"Wait, was that the stuff I found in the supplies? Don't that have plastic toys in it?" Applejack asked.

"Just think of it as a surprise inside a cereal box. I got a T-Rex yesterday!"

"That-that's great Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, standing from her seat. She had a great many things to do, and unfortunately, enjoying breakfast wasn't one of them. She left the castle and proceeded towards her normal meeting place with Ford and Professor Utonium.

* * *

While Twilight finished the meeting, Rarity and Fluttershy slowly walked the decrepit forest that was the fake Everfree. Pinkie Pie was trying to pick some name for it ever since arriving. She had currently decided on Everfake, but said that it was subject to change in the near future. "I wouldn't hold it against her," Rarity said. "Twilight is trying to do her best for everyone. It's just who do you chose, Discord or countless people."

"I know," whispered Fluttershy, whose mind seemed to be in some far-off land.

Rarity smiled. "You know, if something's worrying you, I would be more than welcome to share it with me. We'll pretend like we're at the spa. Complete and utter confidentiality."

There was a short pause, but soon Fluttershy began to speak. "What if something happens to him? What if, when push comes to shove, Discord, he-he-" Fluttershy choked on her words as she tried to force the explanation out.

She had heard tales of war with her brother from their grandfather. While she often wished they were things she could look fondly on, the bitter truth was that the stories he told were seldom happy, and often involved much death and despair. Her grandfather, an old veteran, often told the children that, while there was no such thing as a good war, there were times when wars were needed. When those times came, there was often a heavy price to be paid.

Ever since Discord left, Fluttershy often pondered who would need to make a sacrifice for the freedom and good of the world. Would it be Discord? What if it had to be her or one of her friends? While part of her was frightened of death and what came after, she would rather death come for her than one of her friends.

Rarity put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Fluttershy. As long as we do our part, I promise that he'll be fine. Besides, if Twilight and her group attack, Discord will just drop his little façade and turn on those brutes. You have nothing to worry about."

Fluttershy thought for a moment. Rarity did indeed have a point. Once the battle began Discord would then switch sides and reveal himself for what he is: A kind, if not mischievous soul. The thought of him being hailed as a hero, accepted by everyone, it brought a small smile to her face

"In the meantime, didn't you say that Discord wanted us to give another orientation to the new people? Well Pinkie Pie should already be there, why not observe for a bit? Maybe we can make a new friend." Fluttershy agreed.

The two traversed the dense forest soon coming to a small clearing with various stumps and makeshift benches from fallen over trees. It was the normal meeting place for their group when meeting newcomers. Fluttershy had to commemorate Discord on the effort he'd put into crafting the forest. It seemed just as frightening, rotted and foul as it was in her world. If it weren't for Rarity being with her, and the knowledge that nothing but her and her friends existed in the forest, she would not have made it far. The castle, ruined as it was in some areas, kept all manner of wickedness away and as such, was the safest place to be.

They noticed two new humans, waiting on the benches. One was a seemingly plain looking blonde human and the other was a red-haired human. Fluttershy and Rarity didn't know their names, but they were Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible.

They saw Pinkie-already in human form- and another girl, Mabel Pines, setting up something. They didn't exactly know what it was though, just that it was something. "Fluttershy, talk with the newcomers, won't you? I need to check on whatever _that_ is," Rarity sighed as she quickly used her pendent to change into her human self and Fluttershy did the same, thinking that they needed some form of reining in. "Talk to them, see if you can't bring them up to speed," she told Fluttershy. Though, Rarity knew Fluttershy would have trouble conversing with the newcomers, she could at least get their points across to them in a clear manner.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" Rarity hissed, putting her hands on Pinkie Pie.

"Setting up a puppet show!" She chirped, showing Rarity a box of props.

"I can see that, what I mean is why?"

"Mabel and I saw ate a ton of popsicles to eat two days ago, and then we noticed we had a ton of popsicle sticks left over! So Mabel had an idea, why not take those and turn them into puppets? And I was like 'yeah!' And so here we are! Scripts are done, pairings are made-"

"Pairings?"

"Ships, relationships! You can't have a show without them-"

"And Mabel is your friend there?" Rarity asked, pointing to the little girl, who waved at her.

"Yup!"

"Hi, I'm Mabel!" Mabel declared, approaching Rarity. "You must be Rarity, I love your hair! Are you a model? You look like you're a model."

"I-Thank you," Rarity said, smiling with pride. "I do try to look my best, but I'm more a fashion designer. Back to the main point though-"

"We planned out everything," Mabel said. "Every plot thread, every plot twist, every instance of romance and tragedy! I even added a part about you guys where you all turn out to be ponies! Just look at Pinkie's hair! Put that on a horse, you have a mascot for a toyline."

"Darling, that's silly, we're people," Rarity said with a chuckle, even though sweat was starting to bead on the back of her neck. "And this is supposed to explain real life, not some fantasy novel! And if it were a novel, considering everything that's happening, it's one written by what I assume is a cruel author who seems to take pleasure in torturing us in the most sadistic ways imaginable."

"Rarity, how can you say that? Isn't life just a story we write with our actions?" Mabel asked.

"Deep," Pinkie said, putting her arm around Mabel.

Rarity took a deep breath as a sudden aching began to flare up in her head. She was sure that they were being serious, but the migraine they were slowly starting to give her was telling her that she going to need to have a long talk with the both of them.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy took a seat next to the newcomers. "Um, hi," She said softly.

"Hi," Kim said, waving at Fluttershy. "Are you new here too?"

"Oh, no, I've been here since the start."

"And what that would be? All I know is that we were home and the last we can remember before meeting those two-" She pointed at Pinkie Pie and Mabel "-is the sky turning red, the ground shaking, and then a bright light in the sky. Then it just ended."

"The start of this," Fluttershy said, motioning all around her. "I know that it's hard to believe at first, but all of this, it involves magic." She was always nervous when trying to explain things involving Discord and her world. Oddly enough, most cities and towns that were captured by the chaotics came from worlds that lacked a magical spark. Even of the original three captured worlds, one lacked magic entirely. Explaining it to new people, it was difficult. Some tried to use magic then and there, other's thought her and her friends insane, while some convinced themselves they were dreaming. This was until they were shown the tower in the distance, dubbed, the Black Tower by many in the towns surrounding it.

"Magic?" The blonde human asked. He leaned in towards the girls, eyes narrowed. "Does this magic have anything to do with monkeys? Name's Ron by the way."

"Not that I know of," Fluttershy answered. "My name's Fluttershy," she said.

"Okay, good." Ron smiled as he seemed to relax in his seat.

"Should I-"

"It's nothing," Kim interrupted. "So, since whatever _that_ is-" She gestured towards the stage, where Rarity was slowly losing her patience with Pinkie and Mabel, "-is spiraling out of control, can you explain what's going on? We're lost."

"I'll try my best. It was a few weeks ago." Fluttershy recounted her time in the new world, leaving out details such as Equestria, ponies, and Discord. As far as they knew, she was a human girl from a world like Kim and Ron's, minus the mad scientists. She talked about Bill Cipher and HIM using her second hand knowledge of the beings and went into great lengths about Discord and his history with her home. She soon drew her tale to a close by describing to the newcomers what it is.

"Wow, this is getting good!" Ron said.

"Ron!"

"Interdimensional demons, KP! How cool is that, and actual magic! You don't find this the least bit cool?"

"Ron, I can't get Wade on the communicator, there's a chance he might be having a panic attack, along with everyone else that's not used to magic."

"I-I get that, but we can go on a fantasy adventure! Rufus, call your class."

Instantly a small pink creature poked its head from Ron's pocket. "Ranger!" It said in a mixture of squeaks and grunts, that Fluttershy understood with perfect clarity.

"Is that a naked mole rat!?" She said, almost jumping out of her seat. "He's adorable! If you don't mind, can I hold him?"

Not waiting for an answer, Rufus quickly jumped into Fluttershy's embrace, and received various pets and words of affections.

All while Rarity begrudgingly read a script that was subpar at best. Pinkie and Mabel excitedly leaned towards her.

"So, what do you think?" Mabel asked.

"The plot is inconsistent to an offensive degree, the characters are flatter than a piece of paper, and I don't know who this Mermando person is, but I feel like you are really forcing romance where it doesn't belong. Now, again, I feel that I must ask, what does this have to do with our current situation? Because, and I feel that I must say again, we are in the middle of a war with creatures that may want to rule over our homes with an iron fist."

"So, it's not the worst thing you've ever read," Pinkie Pie stated.

Rarity's anguished scream could be heard across the land.

* * *

Stanford and Professor Utonium worked diligently in the lab underneath the Mystery Shack. The Mystery Shack was a Tourist Trap in Gravity Falls thought up by Stanley Pines, Ford's Twin brother and local con-artist. The Mystery Shack was once just Ford's own home, until Stan made it into the Murder Hut, and later to be renamed the Mystery Shack.

They had been hulled in the Mystery Shack's lab since dusk the previous day. Over the course of their town's capture, they had become fast friends, bonding over their families. Ford, mostly focused on his great-nephew and niece, Dipper and Mable Pines, while Utonium talked mostly on his daughters.

The Professor let out a yawn as he leaned back against a wall. He had been working on something. He didn't know what to call it, in fact he had no idea what it would even do in the long run, but he had a habit of making breakthroughs by throwing science to the wall and seeing what sticks. It'll probably be by some mistake that he gets it right, another habit he had as an inventor. He looked over to his friend to see him working tirelessly on some type of canon. At least it looked like a cannon. "What are you working on?" Utonium finally asked, rubbing his eyes.

Ford carefully closed a hatch on his device. "Do you want the short answer or the long one?"

"Short I suppose."

"It's called a Quantum Destabilizer. You point it at something, ideally Bill, and then pull the trigger. If it does what it's supposed to, no more Bill. I got it from an alternate universe, from another version of my house actually."

"Multiverse traversal," Utonium said with a sigh. "It must have been so interesting, beside the fact your brother pushed you into that portal. The best adventures I have are either being trapped in the body of my daughter, turned into a dog, or building things on accident."

"Your adventures have never made you responsible for summoning an interdimensional demon. Part of me thinks that if I never found that damn ritual, maybe this would have never happened. Worlds merging, giant black masses bent on the destruction of all things good, what I can only assume is a caricature of the Devil, and some freaky chimera that can change the fabric of reality with a snap of his fingers. I should have left him trapped in that hellscape."

The door to the room opened, and Twilight as her human self stormed in. Ford heard a few select words that his brother would often use when the kids weren't around. "Something bothering you, Twilight?" Ford asked. There were no room for errors, and a mind bogged down by strife and anxiety could prove lethal to them in the future.

"It has to do with that thing I can't talk about."

"If that's the case, best to keep it to yourself. When it comes to secrets, the less we know the better."

After learning about Bill's power to enter and read minds, Twilight had sworn herself to secrecy concerning anything that involved Discord. Discord himself had put a spell on her and her friends, to keep the demon from plaguing them, and only them. She took a deep breath and did her breathing exercise that her sister-in-law, Princess Cadance taught her, and refocused herself. "How are our chances looking? Do you think that, if we charge them soon, we could win?"

"Well, it's certainly better than when we started," Ford said. "It's amazing, Bill and his group keep capturing new worlds, and those keep giving us more and more allies. Meanwhile, they're still relegated to just four of them. If I didn't know better, I'd say they're just pushing us towards victory."

"That's good to know. Do we have a plan though?"

"Well," Ford said as rubbed his chin, "I think Bill and the giant black thing are the two most dangerous of the bunch, so ending them seems to be the most important goal. This Discord fellow, I think once he's alone you and your friends can better handle him, so HIM should be the third we bring down."

"Ending them?" Twilight asked.

"Killing them, destroying them, making sure that after the battle they can't come back."

Ford's voice was fierce and sliced through Twilight like a knife. She'd never had to kill anyone before, nor had she ever thought about it. Some part of her thought that she would merely seal everyone away, despite she herself saying that it was war. However, there was a terrifying fire in Ford's eyes that put her edge. That fire was fueled by his desire to protect his family.

"But shouldn't there be another way-"

"There isn't," Ford said interrupting. "It doesn't matter who gets hurt, who dies, or who gets torn apart from their family and friends so long as Bill and his friends gets their kicks. This is war to us, but to Bill this one big game. And if this is a game, it's a game I'm not willing to lose."


	5. Re-offer for Co-author

Hey, everyone.

So due to unfortunate circumstances I am in need of another co-author for my Chaos Authority story. If anyone is interested please PM me.

I going to give it to you guys straight, if I don't have new co-author soon then I'm afraid I'll have to cancel The Chaos Authority all together.

That's why I made this offer in the first place so that readers like you can still enjoy this story without it going away completely.

Just thought I let you know.


	6. Re-offer for Co-Author Update

Okay, I've decided to keep the offer up until the 7th of March since no one has PM me about being interested. So if no one decides to show interest until then. Then I'm sorry to say but The Chaos Authority will have to be cancelled until further notice. I might get back to it, I might not. So again, anyone who is interested to be Co-author has until 11:59 pm on March 7th.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
